My life will never be the same
by Jusono
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to find out you had a twin? Well, I'll tell you one thing. That thought never crossed Inuyasha's mind. Never in a million years did Inuyasha ever imagine he had another sibbling. Come read how Inuyasha discover
1. Chapter 1

Jusono: Hiya! How's it going? Well, I'm proud to say that this is my very first fan fiction!

Hiei walks in door and heads towards the freezer

Hiei: JUSONO!

Jusono: Crap I'm in deep trouble.

Hiei walks over to me and gives me a death glare

Hiei: Jusono, do you have any idea where _my_ sweet snow could have gone to?

Jusono: Uh, no Hiei. I, uh, haven't the slightest.

Hiei: You lie

Jusono: Now, Hiei, why would I ever lie to you?

Hiei reaches for katana

Jusono: OK, OK, uh, Sessh ate it!

Points at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: I did no such thing.

Hiei stares at me with more intensity

Jusono: Please don't kill me. I haven't even started my fan fiction yet.

Hiei: Hn, I should kill you and have your brother bring you back with his Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru: If you kill her, I shall do no such thing. She is a disgrace to my bloodline.

Jusono: Wait! OK, can I just please start my fan fiction!

Sesshomaru pushes me out of the way and starts typing

Sesshomaru: For all of you insolent humans reading this I just have just one thing to say…

Jusono takes back spot at the computer

Jusono: These people do to have lives! They're just taking a break from what ever they are doing to read this story. Now before you to get even more, what's a good word, irritating, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

**The birth of a Princess**

It was a dark and cold night. It was almost a new moon, perfect for the birth of a demon. In a palace lies a woman named Izaioi who is in the middle of labor.

"Just one more push My Lady. It's almost there," said her Lady in Waiting.

"Gah," Izaioi grunts as she pushes once more.

"Almost there. Here it is. Oh, what a beautiful little girl."

Her Lady in Waiting hands the baby girl to another woman to clean and clothe her.

"I gave birth already, but why is there still pain?" asked Izaioi.

"You must rest, for the other one is coming."

"The other?"

"Yes, My Lady. You are having twins."

In another room, was the woman cleaning and clothing the babe. As she's doing this, she sees a man walk into Izaioi's bed chamber. A few minutes later, the woman hears a faint scream. She sees the man walk back down the hall and go out the door. The next thing she new, the palace was on fire. She hurries to finishing clothing the newborn, scoops her up in her arms, and runs out of the palace to a cliff overlooking her burning home. She stands there with the little girl in her arms, watching as the palace is consumed with flames not knowing if Izaioi made it out in time. She was doubtful that Izaioi did. She then looks down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"Looks like I'll have to name you. Now, what shall it be? Jusono!" she exclaims. "That's the perfect name! Well, Jusono, let's go find a new place to live. I promise I won't let anything EVER happen to you."

The woman then takes one last look at the burning palace that was once her home and walks down the cliff to find a new place to live.

Please review and check out what happens 200 years later in the next chapter called The Somewhat Familiar Scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei: Is this _story _of yours almost complete?

Jusono: Yeah Hiei the story is really going to end after the first chapter.

Hiei: Do you have a death wish?

Jusono: Now Hiei is that any way talk to the live of your life?

Hiei: Why the hell did I marry you?

Jusono: Because you love my…

Reinya burst through door before Jusono could finish her sentence

Reinya: Jusono, I stole Kakashi's book now he's after me! You've got to hide the book!

Jusono sighs

Jusono: The things I do for friends

takes book and hides it in bra

Kakashi bursts through door

Kakashi: death tone Where…is…my…book.

Reinya: Will you marry me!

Jusono sweatdrops

Kakashi: What

Jusono: whisper's to Reinya not knowing Kakashi could hear her Do you think he forgot about the book?

Kakashi: hm My book! Where is my book?

Jusono: You seriously don't want to know the answer to that question.

Reinya points at Jusono

Reinya: It's down her shirt!

Kakashi: hm really?

Jusono sweatdrops

Hiei sweatdrops

Jusono: Well, tough luck Kakashi. I put it in a place where only Hiei can go.

Kakashi: Who's Hiei?

Jusono points at Hiei

Sesshomaru: thinking to himself Why do I hang out with these idiots?

To be continued in chapter 3…

Chapter 2

The Somewhat Familiar Scent

Jusono is in the nearby meadow by her village playing in the flowers.

"Jusono! Jusono!" she hears someone call from the village.

Jusono is 2 in. shorter that Inuyasha and thin. Her hair was silver and cut to chin's length. She had dog-like ears that were covered by a pink bandana. She wore a red silk kimono that was outlined in gold thread. Flower patterns were also outlined with the same thread. Jusono had soft facial features and looked delicate, but as they say, looks can be deceiving.

"Just a minute!" Jusono calls back.

"JUSONO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Jusono got up brushing the imaginary dirt from her knees and starts running toward the village. Standing at the village gates is Maia, Jusono's caregiver, waiting there impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been? Have you even done your chores yet?"

"In the meadow and no."

"Well, get to them."

"But Maia," Jusono said in a whiney tone. "You said I could have a free day today."

"When did I say that?"

"Yesterday"

Remember what she said Maia say's, "I did, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh," Jusono said frantically nodding her head.

"Fine"

"Yay! Arigato Maia!" Jusono said glomping her caregiver.

"Don't get lost!" Maia shouted as Jusono started running back towards the meadow.

As Jusono was once again playing in the meadow, she locks on a certain scent.

"_Where have I smelt this before,"_ thought Jusono running toward the source of the scent.

On the other side of the meadow, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were playing in the flowers. Well, sorta. Sango and Miroku were sitting in the flowers.

"YOU PERVERT!" you'd hear Sango yell every few minutes followed by a loud slap.

Shippo was Chasing Kirara around Sango and Miroku. Kagome was sitting under a tree reading while Inuyasha was perched on the tree branch above her sleeping. That was until he smelt a somewhat familiar scent. Inuyasha woke up and jumped down from the tree. He then started running in the direction the scent was coming from.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

Everyone then started chasing after him trying to keep up.

Jusono and Inuyasha kept running toward each other, not knowing this at the time. They both didn't know what that scent was the seemed so familiar. They wanted to find out what it was. They HAD to find out what it was.

Maia was always telling Jusono, _"Curiosity killed the demon."_

But Jusono Didn't care. She had a one track mind. And when she got her mind set on something, no _one_ and no _thing _was ever going to get in her way.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku, but Inuyasha didn't respond.

All he wanted to do was find that scent, no questions asked.

"_I know I've smelt this before," _thought Inuyasha, _"But where?"_

As they were running, Jusono and Inuyasha kept getting closer and closer and closer and closer and…

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Now, review and move on to Chapter 3 called We're What!


	3. Chapter 3

Jusono: Well, um, I best be going now. I have to take care of some _stuffs._

starts to walk out door with Kakashi's book still in her bra

Grabs Jusono's shoulder

Kakashi: Give me my book now or I'll get it myself

Reinya: In the background Just give him the book Jusono!

Jusono smirks

Reinya: In background Just give him the damn book Jusono! Do you enjoy putting those _images _in my poor Bishonen's mind!

Jusono nods

Kakashi starts smiling in amusement

Jusono: You can get it if you want, but Hiei wouldn't let you

Kakashi: Lets find out

Kakashi starts to reach for book, but Hiei grabs his arm

Hiei: You touch her and you die

takes book out of bra and tosses it to Reinya

Reinya puts it in her bra

Reinya: Now you have to get it from me

Kakashi: Really now, this will be fun.

Kakashi reaches for book

Reinya starts to back away, but Jusono holds her so she can't back away anymore

Jusono smirks as Kakashi reaches down Reinya's shirt

Kakashi misses book and grabs something else

Reinya yelps

Kakashi smirk

To be continued in Chapter 4…

Chapter 3

We're What!

…and closer and closer and closer and… (Editor's note: OMG! I just saw the cutest skirt in the Target ad! By now, you're probably shaking the comp. screen and cursing with suspense and annoyance because I'm keeping you from finding out what happens next. Fine, I'll be nice and let you go on)…Inuyasha and Jusono knocked heads falling back into the flowers. As Jusono fell back, her pink bandana flew off to be lost forever in the meadow. Both Jusono and Inuyasha were knocked out.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha awoke with a groan.

"Ah, my head," he said as he put his hand to it.

As Inuyasha tried to get up, Kagome was gently trying to get him to lie back down, but he resisted.

"You should lie back down," said Kagome softly.

"I'm fine," replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, look at this," said Miroku looking down at his feet.

Inuyasha stood to his feet and walked over to where Miroku was, only to find a girl lying on the ground in front of him. Soon, everyone was gathered around her.

About 15 seconds passed and Jusono awoke. With her eyes still shut, she sat up with a groan.

"Ah, Ouch! What was that I hit. I feel like I ran into a block wall."

Jusono blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes to find 6 staring faces.

"Uh, hi?" said Jusono sheepishly.

"Inuyasha, do you have a sister or a cousin?" asked Miroku.

"No, why?"

Miroku just pointed at Jusono. Jusono knew what he was staring at; her ears. Praying that her bandana was still on her head, she put her hand to the spot where it once was to find it was no longer there. Jusono got scared and backed up. She kept backing up until she ran into a tree. Jusono crossed her arms over her head hiding her ears.

"If you're gonna kill me, then just kill me now and fast! I have a low tolerance to pain."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome softly.

"A-Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"No, why would we?"

B-Because I'm a demon."

"Look at him," Kagome said pointing to Inuyasha. "He's a demon and you don't see us killing him."

"Keh, that's because you couldn't if you tried. You can barely even shoot an arrow."

"INUYASHA!"

"No, wait, Kagome, I didn't mean…"

"SIT!"

crash

"Ahh!"

There was a long pause until Inuyasha finally said something.

"So what's your name kid?"

"I'm Jusono and you are…"

Kagome stepped forward.

"I'm Kagome. This is Sango."

"Hi," said Jusono.

"This is Miroku."

"Hi"

"This is Shippo."

"Hi"

"This little guy is Kirara."

"Hi"

"And the stubborn one over here is Inuyasha."

"Hi"

"So what brings such a lovely woman like yourself out here all alone, with no protection?" asked Miroku.

"For your information, I'm 200 years old thank you very much. And that's older than you'll ever be! Anyway, I don't live that far. My village is just on the other side of this meadow. My caregiver Maia…"

"Caregiver?" asked Miroku interrupting Jusono.

"Yep, caregiver."

"What about your parents?" asked Sango.

"Meow"

"I…don't have any parents. They died when I was born."

"How'd they die? By meeting my brother?"

"SIT!"

"Ahh! Kagome! What was that for!"

"You don't just make jokes about someone's deceased parents!"

"That's alright Kagome. I don't mind."

"So how'd they die if you don't mind me asking?" asked Miroku.

"My father was killed in battle and my mother…well, she was killed in a house fire."

"Do you know their names?" asked Sango.

"I only know my mother's. Since my father was a demon and my mother wasn't, no one in my village would tell me his name."

"I thought I sense human blood in you," said Inuyasha.

"Anyway, her name was…Izaioi."

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha.

Then he picked Jusono up by the collar of her kimono and started yelling in her face.

"You're lying! She can't be your mother! It's just not possible!"

Then he threw her down and ran toward where they were camping.

Confused on what just happened, Jusono asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," Sango replied.

"Then what was that all about?"

Kagome then explained to Jusono that Izaioi was Inuyasha's mother to.

"But I thought that she died in the fire."

"Apparently she lived and was able to give birth and raise Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"So that means Inuyasha and I are brother and sister? Cool! So where'd he run off to?"

"He probably went back to the camp."

"Oh"

"Why don't we go see what kind of trouble Inuyasha is getting himself into, OK?"

"OK"

So the gang headed over to find Inuyasha.

So what do you think so far? Well, let me know by reviewing. Oh, and if isn't any trouble please give me your e-mail address so I can thank you for the reviews. Now, go one to the next Chappie to see what kind of trouble Inuyasha might be getting himself into, K!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kakashi grabs book and takes his hand out of shirt**

**Reinya sighs in relief**

**Jusono: You're so lucky Reinya, I can't get Hiei to do that to me**

**Reinya: What do you mean I'm lucky!**

**Sesshomaru gets up and starts heading out the door**

**Jusono: Sesshomaru, Where are you going?**

**Sesshomaru: I must take my leave. You have entertained me long enough.**

**Jusono: OK, Bye!**

**Sesshomaru leaves**

**Reinya: We should be going to. Come on Kakashi.**

**Reinya grabs Kakashi and pulls him out the door with her**

**Jusono: Well, Hiei, it looks like it's just you and me.**

**Hiei: Hn**

**Jusono: Well, now that Hiei and I are finally alone, I'm getting back to typing my fan fic! Here we go! Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Another Familiar Scent**

Jusono, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara came up to the campsite to see Inuyasha perched a top a tree branch fiddling with a fruit he had picked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled to him.

"What!"

"Get down here!"

"No! I'm staying up here!"

"IIINUUUYAAASHAAA!"

"All right, all right just don't say it."

While coming down Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "Stupid Kagome, one day, just one day I'll trick her into taking this stupid necklace off me," hoping Kagome wouldn't hear him.

"What was that Inuyasha," Kagome said knowingly.

"Oh, nothing dearest," he replied sarcastically. "OK, I'm here. What do you want!" said an annoyed Inuyasha.

"I want to talk to you…about…mother," said Jusono softly.

"Why don't you ask someone else!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Because you've lived with her."

"Your just adding to my problems!"

After Inuyasha got done yelling at her, Jusono smelt another familiar scent from behind the tree they were standing by.

So, She snuck up behind the person and pushed him into the open saying, "lets see who's behind tree number 1!"

The person Jusono pushed out was none other than, Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of problems, what do you want!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I came to see who was causing the infernal racket and kill it. This will be easier than I expected."

"Bring it on!"

Both of their weapons were drawn, but before either one could attack, Jusono came between them, flinging her arms. She hit Inuyasha and about knocked him over by accident.

"Wait! You two know each other?" She asked confused.

"This is my inferior half brother," said Sesshomaru. "Who are you and why do you bare the blood of my father?"

"I'm Jusono, I'm…"

Right before Jusono could finish her sentence, Kagome covered Jusono's mouth.

"We'll be right back," she said.

Kagome pulled Jusono over to the side and uncovered her mouth.

"What are you doing?" yelled Jusono.

The people in the nearby villages could probably hear her.

"Shhh, I'm giving you a chance to make him not hate you," whispered Kagome.

"Why would…!"

"Shhh"

"Why would he hate me?" Jusono finally whispered.

"Because you're a half Demon. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, hate's him because he's a half demon. Then, to make matters worse, he's related to him."

"So what do I do?"

"I am awaiting your response," said Sesshomaru.

"K. just a sec," answered Jusono.

"OK…uh…um…tell him…you're _his _sister," suggested Kagome.

"K, got it."

Then they both walked over to where Sesshomaru was waiting.

"Your answer, Jusono," said Sesshomaru.

"I'm _ your _sister."

"You lei I can sense the blood that of a human running through your veins."

gulp

"Y-You can?"

"Come" Sesshomaru ordered.

Jusono didn't feel like fighting someone of his strength, so she did as she was told and came.

"Turn around."

Jusono spun around fast.

"Slowly."

Jusono walked a spin. Then Sesshomaru circled her as if looking for some sort of flaw.

"At least _one _of you follows orders unlike some _other _disgrace to the family."

"To bad for you Inuyasha. I'm not as much as a disgrace as _you _are," Jusono said in a snotty tone. Then she stuck her tongue out at him, which set Inuyasha off.

"Why you little…"

"SIT!"

"Ahh!"

growls

"You leave her alone," said Kagome.

"Yeah Inuyasha, listen to your _girlfriend_!" said Jusono.

Inuyasha got really angry at the thought that Jusono was implying that Kagome and him were a _couple_.

"Inuyasha…why are you looking at me that way," Jusono said backing up, "Don't come any closer, I've got claws."

"That makes two of us."

Then Inuyasha leaped into the air as high as he could, claws ready to slash Jusono when…

"SIT!"

"Aahhh!"

Bang

Inuyasha hit the ground so hard that it left an exact replica of his body in the grass. When he lifted his head up, Inuyasha spit out the largest mouth full of grass and dirt.

"Inuyasha? Are you OK?" asked Jusono worried.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you."

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away."

When she said 'a little' everyone stared at her.

"OK fine, I get carried away a lot, so I'm sorry."

Then Jusono held out her hand to help Inuyasha up.

"Fine."

Inuyasha got up refusing Jusono hand.

"Friends?" asked Jusono.

"Whatever."

A couple minutes later, Jusono saw something on the ground that scared her enough to jump in Sesshomaru's arms.

**To find out what scared Jusono, check out the next called The Title She Never Knew. And please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Title She Never Knew**

"Oh…um…hi?" said Jusono when she jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.

plop

Sesshomaru dropped Jusono right on her head.

"Oucheezeeze!" screamed Jusono.

"What was that you said?" asked Sango.

"Uh…well…I said…"

While Jusono was trying to change the subject, Miroku was looking around trying to find the thing that scared her. Miroku finally found it. He cupped it into his hands and brought it over to where Jusono was still trying to change the subject.

"Was this what scared you?" asked Miroku showing her the object.

"Ahhh! Spider! Get it away! Get it away!" screamed Jusono.

Then she ran behind the nearest tree to get away from the spider.

"Don't tell me your scared of spiders, sister," mocked Inuyasha.

"I'm not _scared _of spiders. I'M TERRIFIDE OF THEM! I'M ARACHNIPHOBIC!" yelled Jusono.

Jusono saw Miroku walk over to the farthest tree and gently placed the spider on a branch. Jusono walked over to Miroku to thank him.

"Jusono what was that you said when Sesshomaru dropped you?" asked Sango still stuck on the subject.

"Well…iya…iya…iya said, hey I thought I heard something rattling in that bush over there," Jusono said pointing to a random bush.

"I'm not falling for that one." Said Sango crossing her arms.

"No really. I'm being serious."

"Sure."

"Really I am. Honest."

After Jusono said that, the bush she was pointing at started moving.

"Uh, Sango, I think Jusono's right," said Kagome.

"I d-don't l-like this," said Shippo.

"Everyone, get ready," said Inuyasha drawing his Tetsuaiga. Shippo went and hid behind a close by bush. Seconds later the thing jumped out.

"Grrr!" it said.

"Ahhh!" everyone screamed.

Well, everyone but Sesshomaru that is. When Jusono and Inuyasha stopped screaming, they realized the thing was only a little wolf pup demon.

"You guys, you guys, stop screaming. It's only a little pup," Jusono said trying to get them to stop screaming.

And it worked to. Jusono got really excited that she was actually seeing a real wolf pup demon. So she ran over to it, picked it up, and stared to hug it.

"Oh, it's sooo adorable!"

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Oh, it can talk to!"

"Princess Jusono! Put me down!"

Jusono dropped the little demon hard on the ground by accident.

"Ow, not like that," he said rubbing his butt that he fell on.

Jusono had never been called princess before. This really shocked her.

"Princess Jusono?"

"Wait, me a princess? That can't be right! I just entered puberty and you're expecting me to believe that I'm a _princess_?"

"That's right Princess."

"I can't be."

"Well, your name is Jusono right?"

"Yes, but there's got to be tons of girls with the same name as me."

"OK, that's true, but you are the sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, correct?"

"Yes, and your point is…"

"Then that settles it. You're the Jusono that I'm looking for."

"Wait, if I'm a princess then that makes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru _princes?_"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"What he is trying to explain to you is that we are lords," said Sesshomaru.

"L-Lords?"

"Yes, and for now an you shall refer to me a Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Sessho, I mean, Lord Sesshomaru. Well, now I know everyone's name except for yours."

"Oh, Hiroku at your service!" said the demon pup.

"I must take my leave. You have entertained me long enough," said Sesshomaru.

"OK Lord Sesshomaru, bye!" said Jusono waving good-bye as she watched him disappear into the sunset.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Hiroku.

"Well, I have to go to. It's getting late and Maia is probably worried sick."

"OK, Princess, lead the way."

"I'm sorry Hiroku, but you have to stay here with Inuyasha and his friends."

"But Princess Jusono, will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure you will, and soon," Jusono lied for she had no idea if she was ever going to see any of them again.

Especially her new found brother. Jusono grew very sad as well as everyone else.

"Thanks you guys for being so kind to me. I just wish I could repay you all."

"There's no need, we're friends now," said Sango.

"Well, I should probably go. It was nice meeting all of you. Good-bye," said Jusono waving good-bye as she to disappeared into the sunset.

The sun had almost set when she reached her village. At the gates was Maia standing there with a lantern.

"Jusono! Were the hell have you been? And what happened to your bandanna?"

"I, uh, kinda lost it, and I think you mean _Princess _Jusono."

"Who told you?"

"What's it to ya? Shouldn't I be able to know who I really am?"

"We didn't tell you in order to protect you!"

"Protect me? From what?"

"Other demons!"

"I can handle them by myself. I don't need protecting!"

"No, you can't! When your mother died, your first caretaker promised you she wouldn't let anything _ever _happen to you!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I want something to happen to me!"

"No, you don't! All of your caretakers before me, except for that one time, have kept to that promise! Now I'll ask you one last time. Who told you?"

**Well isn't this fun. To see what happens next, check out chapter 6. Oh and don't forget to review! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jusono: Well, that was fun. Wasn't it Hiei?**

**Hiei: Hn**

**Jusono: I can't believe that we're finally alone, but with my luck, someone should be bursting through the door right about, NOW!**

**Kyo burst through door**

**Jusono: Man, I'm good!**

**Kyo: Yo**

**Jusono: Hi Kyo-kun! Have you beaten Yuki yet?**

**Kyo: Don't ever say that damn Yuki's name in front of me again.**

**Jusono: Whatever, so, how's ya been?**

**Kyo: Fine**

**Hiei: Will this story of yours ever end?**

**Kyo: What story? What the hell are you talking about?**

**Jusono: Oh, Kyo-kun, I didn't tell you? I'm writing a fan fiction.**

**Kyo: …**

**Hiei: …**

**Jusono: Well, I should probably get back to my fan fic now. Well, here we go! Chapter 6! (-)**

**Chapter 6**

**The Second Meeting**

"It was…it was…MY BROTHER!" yelled Jusono at Maia.

"Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother!"

"What is he doing on _our _side of the meadow?"

"He wasn't on _our _side? Wait, you knew I had a brother and you never told me?"

"Again it was to protect you!"

"From what this time?"

"From him! We all knew if we told you, you'd want to find him! We didn't want you to leave!"

"I still, can't believe you didn't tell me! What else have you been hiding from me?"

"Well, you have two brothers."

"Tell, me something I don't already know!"

"You know! Did he tell you that to?"

"No! I met both of them! That's it! I hate it here! I hate YOU!"

Maia was shocked that Jusono just said that with no trace of remorse on her face. That's when Maia did some thing she would later regret.

slap

Blood was dripping from Jusono's lip. Maia had long fingernails which cut her lip. The blood dripped on Jusono's kimono.

"Leave!" yelled Maia pointing at the gate.

"What?" asked Jusono confused.

"Leave! I never want to see you again!"

Jusono couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was coming from her protector. Her friend. That's when Jusono got mad.

"Fine maybe I will!"

Then Jusono ran out of the village, blood still dripping from her lip. Finally, she stopped running when she saw a campfire in the distance. She could smell the scent of her brother and his friends coming from the same direction. She ran up to them and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha as her bloody lip dripped on Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha moved her away and handed her off to Kagome. As soon as he did that they all noticed the blood on his kimono where Jusono's face had been.

"Jusono, you're bleeding!" exclaimed Kagome touching her cheek to wipe the blood from her lip.

"Ow, watch it! That hurts!"

Kagome then noticed a bruise beginning to form on Jusono's cheek.

"Who did this to you?" asked Sango.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please tell," said Miroku.

"All I can say is that I have been officially exiled from my village."

"Oh, you poor thing. Why don't you stay with us?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden. Maybe to Inuyasha, but not to the rest of us."

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this!"

"Of course you do Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Well she better stay. It's her fault I have blood on my clothes and I'm expecting her to wash it out."

"Well Jusono since you're staying, would you like to sleep with me? I'll keep you nice and warm," said Miroku.

slap

"Do you always have to be such a lech?" asked Sango after she slapped him.

"May I shouldn't stay, I mean…"

"Don't worry. You're not a burden. If you were we won't have asked you to stay," said Kagome.

"Fine, I'll stay. It's not like I have anywhere to go anyway."

That night Jusono was thinking about what Maia said to her that evening.

"_Leave!"_

"_What?"_

"_Leave! I never want to see you again! Again…again…again."_

Jusono then had done something she hadn't done in a long time; she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Jusono was up bright and early. She gathered some sticks and a log she had found and made a sparring dummy. Right as she was setting up the dummy, Miroku woke up and started watching her. Jusono started punching and kicking it. Much time had passed and Jusono was still attacking the dummy as her brother and other friends woke up.

"How long has she been at this?" asked Kagome.

"About two hours," replied Miroku.

"I could have smashed that thing to smithereens by now," said Inuyasha.

"She looks so worn out," pointed out Hiroku ignoring Inuyasha comment.

"Yes, she does," said Miroku.

"Maybe someone should go talk with her," said Kagome.

Then everyone stared at Inuyasha.

"Waa! Wha'cha looking at me for?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, someone needs to talk to her," said Kagome.

"Here, I'll go," said Miroku.

"Thank you, Miroku."

Miroku then got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Jusono who was still punching the dummy. (editor's note: a.k.a. Laurina, just joking! lol)

"Jusono, is something wrong. You've been punching that thing for two hours straight."

pant

"No"

pant

"Nothing's wrong"

pant

pant

"OK then," said Miroku walking away.

"I got in a fight."

"Excuse me?"

"I got in a fight with my caregiver. She was mad because I found out about me being a princess and also because I found out I have two brothers. She didn't want me to know because she thought she was protecting me."

"I see"

"She started yelling at me then I started yelling back. Then, she slapped me in the face. That's how I got this bruise," Jusono said pointing to her left cheek.

"Then how did you get the cut on your lip?"

"Maia has long fingernails, so when she slapped me her fingernails cut my lip."

"Hm"

"After she did that, the told me to leave and that she never wants to see me again. I just can't take it any more!" Jusono started to yell. "It's not fair! Why do I have to be different!"

Jusono then took four steps back and pulled back her fist.

"Ahhh!" shouted Jusono as she charged toward the dummy.

When her fist made contact, it didn't seem like it did anything to it. Keeping her fist there, she smirked and the wooden dummy shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

"Miroku," she said in a sad tone.

"Yes"

"That was so totally cool! Did you see that! Whoohoo!" said an excited Jusono jumping up in the air. "I feel a lot better now. Lets go back with the others, OK?"

Miroku nodded and they want back to the inu gang.

"Did you see that Inuyasha!" asked Jusono.

He nodded.

"How did you do that?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing special. I just pretended it was someone I knew."

"Who?" asked Sango.

"Maia, my caregiver."

sweatdrop

"Well, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"

"Ramen," said Kagome.

"What's ramen?" asked Jusono.

"This," said Kagome pulling out a bag of ramen from her back pack.

"OK, lets eat!" said Jusono.

So Inuyasha made a fire and Kagome cooked the ramen and they all ate breakfast.

**So how do you like it so far. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. Well, I would like too hear some comments and suggestions about this and upcoming chapters. Now go to Chapter 7 called Jusono, Miroku, and Love? Enjoy! (.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jusono: So here we are again at the beginning of another chapter.**

**Kyo is sitting on a chair watching TV**

**Jusono: Kyo is that all you came here to do?**

**Kyo: Yeah**

**Jusono sighs in frustration**

**Jusono: Kyo, get of your lazy ass and come help**

**Kyo: Do it yourself**

**Jusono: Kyo, if don't get of your lazy ass right now and help me out I will come over there and hug you!**

**Akari comes bursting through the door**

**Akari: Don't you dare touch my bishonen! death tone Or I will kill you.**

**Jusono: Oh…um…hi Akari.**

**Kyo: Who the hell are you!**

**Akari: hyper tone Kyo, I just want to tell you that I think that you totally deserve Tohru more than that damn rat Yuki! I think that stupid idiotic jerk and pathetic excuse for a person deserves to die. And that you and Tohru are meant to be together, but you're both to clueless to see it. No offense and all.**

**Kyo: sweatdrops**

**Kakashi comes in door**

**Kakashi: I…hate…fan…girls**

**Jusono: Oh, hello Kakashi**

**Akari slaps Kakashi**

**Akari: How dare you fell Reinya up like that! And Jusono's an idot! (you all will find out why later)**

**Kakashi: Oh, are you jealous?**

**Jusono: I think she is**

**Hiei: You all discuss me**

**Kyo: I agree**

**Jusono: Well, I try**

**Akari: I am not jealous**

**Jusono: sure Akari**

**Akari: Growls I have a boyfriend! **

**Kakashi: And you just need a little refresher, right? Well, I can understand why you'd choose me.**

**Akari: You all sicken me! I'm leaving! turns and leaves the room**

………………

**Akari: comes back in I forgot something…. goes over and hugs Kyo who then turns into a cat There, now my life is complete.**

**Jusono: Good, can I end it now?**

**Kyo: Let me go you crazy woman!**

**Jusono: Akari, put the poor boy down**

**Akari: Awww, but I don't wanna.**

**Kyo: What do you mean _poor boy_!**

**Jusono: Akari! Your boyfriend's on my online list!**

**Akari: He is? Where?**

**Akari drops Kyo and runs over to computer to find that Jusono was lying**

**Akari: Can I use cell?**

**Jusono: No**

**Jusono hides cell in bra**

**Kakashi: This outta be interesting**

**To be continued in Chapter 9…**

**Chapter 7**

**Jusono, Miroku, and Love?**

It was lunch and everyone sat down once again for Inuyasha's favorite modern dish; ramen. Jusono sat to the right of Inuyasha, Inuyasha sat to the right of Kagome, Kagome sat to the right of Shippo, Shippo sat to the right of Hiroku, Hiroku sat to the right of Sango with Kirara on her lap, and Miroku sat between Jusono and Sango. When everyone was finished eating, they all decided to get up, but being the lazy demon Jusono is, she asks for help. 

"Um, Can someone help me up?"

Miroku smiles and walks over to Jusono lifting her up. Miroku pulled her up with such great force, that her face crashed into Miroku's chest. When Jusono lifted her head up, she looked up to find Miroku eyes that started to stare into her own. They stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes until Miroku finally said something.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he said softly.

"So do you," Jusono replied.

Then Miroku leaned forward for a kiss and Jusono followed. As they kissed, Miroku slipped his tongue is Jusono's mouth. Jusono didn't resist. She just let him. A minute had past before Jusono and Miroku stopped kissing.

"I always wanted my first kiss to be like this," thought Jusono.

"Wow, you kiss by the book," She said softly to Miroku.

"Hm, so do you."

About thirty seconds past when Jusono and Miroku finally realized that everyone else was staring at them. Sango and Inuyasha looked as if they were ready to kill Jusono and Miroku. They both quickly, but silently backed away from one another.

An hour later, it seemed as if everyone had forgotten about it. But Jusono hadn't.

"What will happen to our friendship?" thought Jusono, "I should probably just forget about it like everyone else."

But what Jusono didn't know is that Miroku hadn't forgotten either.

**Well, that was a short one. I hope it wasn't to short. ; I'm sorry if it was. ;; Let me know if it was too short or anything, k. And please read the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Two New Travelers**

That same afternoon, Jusono, Shippo, and Hiroku were playing hide-and-seek.

"…97, 98, 99, 100! Ready or not, here I come!"

Jusono started looking around for the two young demons. She searched high and low, but still there was no sign of Shippo and Hiroku. Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha just watched as a frustrated Jusono kept on looking.

Five minutes past and there was still no sign of Shippo and Hiroku.

"That's it, I give up!" shouted Jusono so they could hear her.

Just then, their heads popped out from behind Miroku.

"Here we are!" said Hiroku.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Keh, you just hate to lose."

"Yeah, so what!"

"Well, since the game is over we need to talk to you about something," said Kagome.

"OK, coming."

Jusono walked over to the gang and sat down.

"Jusono," started Kagome, "how do you like it here…with us?"

"I think you guys are really fun I feel like I don't ever want to leave!"

"Jusono, how would you and Hiroku like to travel with us?"

"Oh no, I-I just couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"If you were a burden, we wouldn't have all agreed that you could stay with us."

"Really. Thank you very much!" said Jusono as she gave everyone a hug.

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?" yelled Inuyasha. "This is the first time I've heard of this!"

"That's because if we would have asked you, you would have said no," said Miroku.

"Of course I would have said no! We already have enough people traveling with us!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Jusono said putting her hand on his shoulder, "you won't even know I'm here."

Two weeks later, Jusono was telling a story that every one was interested in. Well, everyone except Inuyasha.

"…so this centipede demon was about to attack me while I was still down. Then, when it came at me, I took my claws and ripped its head open!"

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" yelled Inuyasha pulling his hair.

His eyes had those red veins running through them from lack of sleep.

"Inuyasha, are you OK?" asked Jusono scared of him.

He looked like he was going to shred the next thing that spoke.

"Me, good. Me fine," said Inuyasha.

"Maybe you need to sleep," said Kagome leading him to a shaded area.

"Me rest, sleep good," he said laying down as he drifted of to sleep.

"Is he going to be OK?" whispered Jusono to Kagome.

"He'll be fine. Jusono, maybe you should lay off the talking far a bit."

"Oh, OK," said Jusono.

Then she decided right then and there that she was going to stop talking. The only time she would talk is if someone asked her a question and they needed an answer.

Two weeks later Jusono was still not talking and it started to worry Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

"What!" he yelled back.

"Come over here!"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"What do you want."

"Jusono has been quieter than usual."

"I know, isn't it nice," stated Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Why don't you bring her over here?" asked Kagome.

"Why?"

"Because she's _your _sister."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Jusono! Get your ass over here!" yelled Inuyasha.

Jusono nodded her head and started to run over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I could have yelled for her," said Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Keh, then why didn't you?"

"You called for me?" asked Jusono.

"Jusono, are you feeling OK?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just that you've been quieter than usual."

"Oh, that. I saw how Inuyasha got after two weeks of being around me so I made vow to not talk unless someone is looking for an answer."

"Jusono, you didn't have to do that."

"But he looked like he was going to shred the next person that talked into pieces."

"He just wasn't used to someone talking as much as you do. I'm sure if you changed back to the way you were before, Inuyasha would get used to it."

"Are you sure? I mean, he looked really scary."

Kagome put he hand on Jusono's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jusono, just be yourself."

Kagome smiled at Jusono and she smiled back.

"Come on Jusono!" called Shippo. "Let's eat lunch!"

"OK"

Two weeks later, Inuyasha is completely used to Jusono's talkativeness.

"Inuyasha! Jusono! The ramen is ready!" called Kagome.

"OK," said Inuyasha and Jusono in unison.

Sango glared at them for they had been doing that for the past week.

"Why do you keep doing that?" asked Sango quite annoyed.

"Doing what?" Inuyasha and Jusono answered together.

"That!"

"I don't know," they both said together once again.

Sango glared at them.

"You know, it's been said that twins can tend to say things together like that," pointed out Kagome.

"So what you're saying is that Inuyasha and Jusono could be twins?" asked Miroku.

Kagome nodded. Just then Inuyasha and Jusono heard something in the distance.

"Inuyasha did you?" asked Jusono

"Yeah"

"Could it be?"

"I think so."

"Inuyasha, Jusono, what is it?" asked Kagome.

"A demon is in the distance and it's getting closer," Inuyasha and Jusono said simultaneously as Sango glared at them.

"How close is it?" asked Miroku.

"About a half a mile and it's moving toward us and fast," again both saying it together.

"Kagome I want to know if we could really be twins!" said Jusono excitedly.

"OK"

**Well, that's it for chapter 8. Please review this chapter and if I don't get at least 10 reviews before the next chapter then I will not post chapter 9. Believe it! (that was for you Gina) Well, anywho (that was for you Laurina) I hope you like the next chapter. That is, if you ever get to read it, Mwahahahahahaha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jusono's First Fight with Friends**

"So how do we find out?"

Inuyasha and Jusono said together as Sango gave them both a death glare.

Gulp

"Ok Inuyasha, when were you born?" asked Kagome.

When Inuyasha answered, Jusono's eyes got real wide.

"Oh…my…God! That is the same date I was born!" said Jusono excitedly and surprised.

"Well that settles it. You guys are officially twins."

"Cool!!" said Jusono again excitedly, but Inuyasha just slapped himself in the head saying,

"Great, just great. I'm twins with an idiot."

Gulp

"Uhh, you guys," said Jusono nervously.

"I think it's really close now."

"How close does it sound?" asked Sango.

"A-About a h-half a m-mile."

"That's close," Kagome said.

"Get ready!!" said Inuyasha.

"I'll protect you Princess!"

"Maybe you should stay with Shippo, Hiroku. Hey, where is Shippo anyway?"

"Keh, he's just hiding behind that tree over there," said Inuyasha pointing to the bush at the far left.

"I-I'm not h-hiding. I-I was j-just get-ting ready f-for a s-surprise a-attack."

"Oh, that's a good idea Shippo. Why don't you join him Hiroku?"

nod

"Hm Ok Princess I'll do that!!"

"Uh, Jusono" someone whispered.

"What is it Kagome?"

"You do realize that Shippo is really just hiding right?" she asked still in a whisper.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to keep Hiroku safe and out of danger."

"Oh, good thinking."

nod

"Hm"

"Did you hear that?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah" replied Sango.

Just then the bushes rustled.

"Ok, this is it," said Inuyasha.

Then out of the bushes came a spider demon as tall as the trees.

"Oh, you know what. I forgot something back at the village. I'll be right…"

Jusono said while walking away, until Inuyasha interrupted her by grabbing the back of her kimono.

"You're not scared of spiders are you Jusono?" teased Inuyasha.

"NO!! WHY WOULD I, PRINCESS JUSONO, BE SCARED OF SPIDERS!!!" she shouted defensively.

"Keh, well you don't have to get all defensive about it."

"Stop arguing you two and help us out!" shouted Miroku.

With that, Inuyasha started running over to where Kirara, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku were fighting the demon when he noticed his twin was standing there frozen. He couldn't help but notice the worried look on her face. However, being Inuyasha he started yelling at her to toughen up. But then he walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said in a soft, gentle, and loving voice.

"Now come help us."

"Ok"

And together, they walked into the sunlight living happily ever after. (Editor's note: Just kidding!! Ha ha ha I got you there for a second didn't I. Ok jokes over. Now back to the story.) And together they both went over to help there friends.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER," both Inuyasha and Jusono did their attack simultaneously. Now four out of the demons eight legs were cut off.

"Ok Jusono, let's go for the head this time."

"CLAWS OF BLOOD" Again they did their attack simultaneously.

"Yeah! It's a perfect hit," Jusono said excitedly jumping up into the air with her right fist raised high. They all watched as the spider demon fell in defeat.

"Good job Jusono. In the beginning though, it looked like you weren't going to help us." pointed out Sango.

"Yeah, what happened back there?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, nothing"

"Well, it didn't look like nothing"

"Do you really want to know"

"Yeah" said everyone.

"Ok, I'm…Well I'm…I'M DEATHLY SCARED OF SPIDERS OK!! THERE I TOLD YOU!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!?"

Breathing deeply but fast

"Jusono, calm down. It's Ok to be scared of something," said Sango.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of not having a beautiful woman to bare my children."

Then Miroku took Jusono's hands in his.

"And speaking of a beautiful woman, will you bare my children."

"Who me?" asked Jusono in shock.

Miroku just nodded preparing to be slapped.

"Hmm, that depends. If I say yes, will you always be there by my side?"

Right before Miroku could answer, Inuyasha walked up to him while Sango walked up to Jusono. Both Miroku and Jusono were slapped.

"You leave her alone!!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

At the same time, Sango yelled at Jusono.

"You leave him alone!!"

"Oucheezeeze!" screamed Jusono.

"You said it again."

"Uh…said what Sango," Jusono asked knowingly.

**To see what cleaver excuse Jusono uses to at least _try_ to get out of this situation, check out the next chapter. But before you do, please review. Hey, that rhymes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jusono's Dream

"Oucheezeeze" screamed Jusono.

"You said it again"

"Uh…said what Sango," asked Jusono knowingly.

"I don't know what it was you said, but it sounded strange"

"Sango, you must have been hearing things"

"I swear by Miroku's virginity that I heard you say something"

Miroku sweat drops

"She better be right" thought Miroku looking down towards his you know what."

"Fine, I said Oucheezeeze," said Jusono.

"Oucheezeeze?" asked Sango making sure she heard it right.

"Yep, Oucheezeeze"

"Did you make that word up?" asked Kagome.

"Because I've never seen it the dictionary"

"Yeah, I did. I thought it would be fun to have my own language no one could understand, but that's as far as I've gotten"

"Oh, Ok" said Kagome.

"Hey, where did that demon go?" asked Hiroku who came out from behind the bushes with Shippo.

"Oh, Hiroku, you just missed it," said Jusono.

"Urg, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind!!"

"Or a piece of his body," whispered Inuyasha.

stomp

"Ahhh" yelled Inuyasha.

Jusono stepped on his foot.

"Stupid twin" he whispered.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Jusono asked knowingly.

"Oh nothing my dearest twin."

"I thought so."

"So where'd it go?" asked Hiroku.

"It's over there,"

"You killed it already?!"

"I'm sorry Hiroku. I was going to yell for you, but I got so distracted that I forgot"

"It's Ok princess"

"Inuyasha I was going to ask you this when I started traveling with you guys but I forgot to asked"

"Ask what?"

"Why are you guys traveling anyway?"

"We're trying to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel"

"The shards? What happened to the Jewel?"

"Didn't you here?" asked Miroku.

"Hear what?"

"The Shikon Jewel broke."

"It what?! Ok, who's the stupid idiot that broke it?!"

"I'm the stupid idiot" Kagome said mad at Jusono.

"How'd you do that?!"

"I shot an arrow at this one demon who had consumed the Jewel and when it hit it, the Jewel broke"

"Keh, now if a demon has a Jewel Shard it's power increases as if it has the whole Jewel"

"Yikes!! Maybe it's a good idea if we get moving"

"Jusono's right. The sooner we get moving the closer we are to finding the shards" said Miroku.

"Ok then, let's get moving"

"Uh, Jusono"

"Yeah Kagome?" Jusono asked while walking away.

"You're going the wrong way."

Jusono stopped abruptly and turned around fast. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Uh, yeah, I knew that. I was just, uh, testing you, yeah, to see if you were good with directions. And, uh, you passed!" Jusono said walking back. "I think I'll just follow you guys"

"Good idea."

That night in Jusono's dream

"Inuyasha!" called Jusono, but Inuyasha didn't answer. "Inuyasha!!" she called louder, but Inuyasha still didn't answer. "INUYASHA!!!"

"WHAT JUSONO?!!!"

"Can we stop for a few minutes"

"What for?" asked Inuyasha annoyed.

"My legs hurt and I'm hungry."

stomachs growl

"Grr, fine we can stopped, but only for a few minutes"

So the whole gang stopped and ate lunch.

"This ramen is really good Kagome"

"Thanks Jusono"

nod

"Hm"

Jusono got up and started walking towards a tree.

"What are you doing Jusono?" asked Sango.

"You'll see. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"

plop

"Ahhh"

"He he he"

Jusono just made an apple fall on Inuyasha's head.

"Jusono!"

"Uh, I better start running huh?" asked Jusono.

"Yeah" replied Inuyasha.

Jusono then started running and Inuyasha followed.

"Catch me if you can," she said with a big smile on her face.

"You can bet on that."

"INUYASHA SI…"

"Kagome don't do it" said Sango right before Kagome said the whole word.

"Why not?! He's going to hurt her!"

"No he's not. Look at his face."

Kagome took a good look at Inuyasha's face and to her surprise, Inuyasha is smiling a genuine smile. The kind of smile you get when you're having fun.

"Come on Inuyasha" said Jusono.

"I bet Sir could run faster than you!"

"That's it, your dead!" Inuyasha yelled jokingly.

Then he got a big bolt of energy and jumped on top of Jusono. They both rolled down a medium sized hill.

"Ha ha ha" Inuyasha and Jusono started laughing when they reach the bottom of the hill.

"Ha ha ha, I haven't had this much fun in years" pointed out Jusono.

"Ha ha ha, and I thought having you as a twin would be a big pain"

"Ha ha ha"

They kept laughing until they reached the gang and sat down.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah" replied Jusono.

"We should probably start moving"

"Miroku's right. We should probably start heading this way and…" Sango said before she was interrupted by Jusono's hand over her mouth.

"Shush, I sense someone's watching us"

"What?" asked Kagome in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think the person's behind that tree. Ok on the count of three let's jump it"

"Right" said everyone still in a whisper.

"Ok, 1…2…3!! Got you!! Hey where'd it go? Inuyasha!! Get your hand off there!!"

"I would if I could move!!"

"Miroku!! Get your face off my butt!!" yelled Sango.

"Jusono!! Get your feet off my face!!" yelled Kagome.

"Hiroku!! Stop scratching at my ears!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Kirara, would you please get your tail off my nose" said Miroku being the only calm one.

"Who's ever on top GET OFF!!" yelled Jusono.

A few seconds later, everyone was back on their feet. Everyone gave Jusono a death glare.

"What? I swear I sensed someone there."

Jusono started to turn around a walk away.

"It was probably just a…Sir!!"

Jusono bumped into Sesshomaru, falls backwards, and lands on her butt.

"Jusono"

"Hi, uh, how's the weather up there?"

nervous laugh

"Your senses are strong, but you are slow to reacted" said Sesshomaru.

"O-Ok, I'll w-work on that. Y-You know S-Sir, you just a-about gave m-me a h-heart attack." said Jusono still trying to recover from the shock.

"Have you seen a spider demon come this way Jusono"

"No I haven't," she said getting up.

"The last time I saw one was when we defeated one. But that was a while ago"

"I see"

"Unless there's two, which wouldn't be good, we already destroyed it. When did you last see it?"

"Not long ago. I was following it up this hill and..."

Sesshomaru was interrupted by Jusono.

"And all of a sudden it disappeared. Is that right Sir?"

"Yes, How did you know what I was about to say?"

"There was something that happened four years after I was born concerning a certain spider demon. The first time the villagers defeated it with ease. But the next day when the villagers went to check it out, it was gone. Two months later, it came back, but stronger. It disappeared during battle, but came back the following day. Again, the villagers defeated it. This time after they killed it, the villagers trapped it in a wooden box under lock, key, chain, and enchantment. Fourteen days later, another spider demon came. The villagers thought it was the one they had killed and trapped. So they looked to see if the demon was still in the box, but just like they thought, it was gone. Again, the demon grew stronger. While the villagers were fighting the demon, I was inside with Kiyoko, one of Maia's friends, playing when all of a sudden it tore down the wall and took me. Before the demon could get out of the village gates, one of the villagers though a sword at it, but missed. Instead, the sword got my arm and made a cut it, but not off. If it were cut off, you wouldn't be looking at it. So anyway, when my blood touched the demon it made this hideous noise as if it were in pain. It dropped me and I fainted. When I woke, all the villagers were around me shouting 'Hurray, hurray, your blood killed the demon.' They wanted to make a permanent mark on me so everyone would recognize me as 'Jusono the hero,' but they remembered how fast I heal. To their luck, the cut from the sword was still visible on my arm…"

To find out what else happens in Jusono's dream, go to chapter 11 called Jusono's Dream Becomes A Nightmare. Oh and also, review. That would be really great.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jusono's Dream Becomes A Nightmare

"To their luck the cut from the sword was still visible on my arm, so the village doctor put this ointment on it that stung like heck. He said 'This will make the cut visible forever' see"

Jusono rolled up her right sleeve to reveal a scare that went from one side of her arm to the other like an armband.

"And because of that encounter with that demon at such a young age, I'm now deathly scared of spiders."

"It seems as if that demon is after _you_ Jusono," said Miroku.

"But why after all these years did it finally reappear?"

"Good question Jusono?" asked Kagome.

"Well, I know one thing. It's going to be stronger than it was when we fought it."

"Wait!" said Kagome "Even if we do kill it, the demon is going to come back stronger than the last time."

"Yeah, that is a problem"

"And it's not like it has a Jewel shard because I would have seen it."

"So how do you kill something that won't stay dead? Sir, do you know?"

"If I did know, I would not be hearing you debating on how to defeat it."

"It sounds like you've fought it before"

"I have fought it before and I thought I annihilated it."

"Well that helps" Jusono said sarcastically.

"Jusono."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Come with me. We are leaving"

"But Sir, I wanna stay with Inuyasha," she said in a whiney voice trying to get a response out of him, but Sesshomaru just looked at her.

sigh

"Fine, I'm coming."

When Jusono started walking away with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha jumped in front of them.

"Get out of my way half-breed"

"If Jusono wants to stay with us then she has that choice."

Sesshomaru just stayed silent.

"She should choose who she wants to go with"

"So Jusono, who do you choose"

"I choose…I choose…"

Right before Jusono chose, who she wanted to go with she looked at the faces of her two brothers. As always, Sesshomaru showed no feelings so Jusono read his mind to see what he was really thinking.

"Come on Jusono" thought Sesshomaru,

"You _need_ to choose me. I'm the only one here who can teach you to fight with the strength you weld within you"

Then Jusono read Inuyasha's mind.

"Jusono you _have _to choose me. We're twins, we're meant to be together."

"You're answer, Jusono," said Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I choose…choose…"

Then Jusono paused again and took a deep breath to only let out a sigh that could barely be heard.

"I choose…Sir."

The whole Inu gang gasped.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha." Jusono said sadly.

"Keh, you should be."

Then Inuyasha started running toward the direction they were originally heading.

He then stopped and to Jusono and yelled back, "I hope you're happy with your decision!!"

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Jusono who started running after him, but she was stopped by a sharp tug on the back of her kimono.

She turned to see Sesshomaru holding on.

"Come along Jusono" he said tugging on her kimono, but she stood her ground.

"I said come along Jusono," he said tugging harder.

Jusono finally gave in. I single tear fell down her cheek.

"Uh, Sir, can I make one request before we go."

Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Can Hiroku come?"

Sesshomaru nodded again.

Then he thought, "Having this kid around might keep Jusono occupied so I don't have to baby-sit."

Hiroku became excited knowing he was going with Jusono, But he was also sad about leaving his new friends for he had no idea when would be the next time they would ever be together again.

"Come alone Jusono. Come along Hiroku."

Before Jusono Started following her big brother, she noticed the sad faces on everyone, Miroku especially.

She told them all mentally, "I'll be back. I promise you and I'll never forget how kind you were to me."

"Come on Hiroku, let's go," she said aloud.

Jusono and Hiroku then followed Sesshomaru.

"Wait!!" Jusono heard someone in the distance yelling, but she kept moving.

"JUSONO WAIT!!"

She finally stopped to see Inuyasha running towards her.

"Sir, wait a sec."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to see why. A few seconds later, Inuyasha caught up to them.

"I thought you were made at me."

"I was, but for some reason it's hard to stay mad at you."

"Is that so?"

"I came back because I wanted to give you something."

He held out his clasped hands.

"Close your eyes."

Then he opened his hands.

"Ok Jusono, open."

Jusono opened her eyes only to find a spider in his hands.

"Ahhh!!" she screamed high pitched.

"What's wrong Jusono, don't you like spiders?"

While he said that, he was turning into a spider as well as everyone else except her. She started running away, but being the clutz that she is, Jusono tripped and fell flat on her face. She turned over so she was on her back and crab walked as fast as she could until she ran into a boulder. The Inu spider gang, as well as the spiderized Sesshomaru and Hiroku, caught up to her and started shaking her saying,

"Jusono, Jusono."

Jusono put her hands by her face shouting,

"Get away, get away, leave me alone!!"

"Jusono, Jusono."

"No, Get away!!"

"Jusono, Jusono."

Jusono opened her eyes, sat up quickly, and looked around only to find that it was all a dream. Jusono was breathing fast and her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to stop.

"Inuyasha!!!" she shouted throwing her arms around him.

"I was so scared!"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Jusono started crying in his arms.

"It's Ok Jusono. You're safe now." Inuyasha said to her.

Inuyasha just sat there with Jusono in his arms.

10 minutes later

Jusono just got finished crying. She got up and laughed a little.

"What's so funny Jusono?" asked Kagome.

"Well, so much for being taught not to cry"

"You were taught not to cry?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I was."

"Why?"

"Kiyoko said I look too much like my mother when I cry."

"So sis, what was it like living with humans?" teased Inuyasha.

"You should know bro, you were raised by one," Jusono teased back.

Jusono put her hands on her head and looked up to the sky.

"I hated it. All I wanted to do was get away. Every kid in the village would cut me and break my bones knowing that I would be completely healed the next day. Then one time someone called me something that I didn't know the meaning of, so I asked Kiyoko what it meant and she just started crying."

"You know, you weren't the only one who went through that."

"You to."

"Yeah, one day I came back home from tossing my ball around and I ask my, I mean our mother, what halfling meant because someone had called me that that day. Then she started crying."

"Oh, poor mother."

"Anyways, what was that dream about that you had?" Kagome asked.

So how do you like the story so far? Well, tell us what you think by reviewing. Then check out Chapter 12.


End file.
